Dauntless Academy
by dyingofdeath
Summary: Tris' parents are big shot movie producers who aren't able to look after her so she makes the big decision to go to a boarding school. Follow her on this massive adventure and watch as she tries to make new friends and struggles with the ups and downs of being a teenager. Eventual fourtris. First story and I'm bad at summaries but please read
1. Chapter 1

This is it. I steel myself and climb out of the car, saying goodbye to my chauffeur John. My parents hired him to drive me around until I either learn to drive or find a better option for getting around. My parents are movie producers or something like that and so they don't really have too much time for me, so the best option we could think of was to send me to a boarding school so that they wouldn't have to worry about trying to work and still be around to look after me. The upside to the whole agreement was that they at least let me choose the school myself, so, after a lot of research and visits to all kinds of schools, from glitzy prissy all girls schools to dirty ruins of schools, but there was only really one school that stood out to me.

Dauntless Academy.

Dauntless Academy is a prestigious private school who specialise in teaching people who value bravery as a large part of their lives. As well as being a boarding school, they offer about fifty full scholarships a year to those who can't afford an education or a place to live and since they take kids from the age of 10 all the way up to after college level they really have the ability to help people.

My parents love me, they really do, they just don't have the time to look after me the way I really need, and I accept that. I may not like it, but I accept it. I don't really have many friends ever since people started to find out that I am a 'Divergent'. This means that my brain functions at a higher and faster level than the average persons. It makes no difference to me as a person, I'm still just a regular teenager, but everyone at my old school seems to think that if they hang out with me ill make them look stupid and they're all of the opinion that I now think I am above everyone, even though a lot of the time I feel like everyone else is well above me.

I look up at the old building that is about to become my new home. It is a large house like building, almost like a mansion, but bigger than a castle the place is huge and I don't know how I'll ever be able to find my way around inside. The front is all stone and that makes it looks soft and old but from what I've read up online the inside is nothing near 'soft and old'. This place teaches all types of defence classes and focuses nearly completely on bravery before anything else. Sounds perfect for me.

I take my suitcase from John and pull up the handle. My suitcase seems a little over the top, with its completely covered in black glitter apart from its bright purple fixtures, but I like it walk up to the big oak doors, expecting them to be heavy and hard to move, but when I put my hand on them and push them they open quite easily and completely silently. I walk up to the front desk and there is a woman sitting there. She has black hair with blue and pink streaks going through it. I think it's really cool and make a mental note to remember that those colours go well together for when I next dye my hair. I love to dye my hair and it's become nearly an addiction over the past few years, but I've recently been resting it so it doesn't get too damaged and it's currently a chocolatey brown, my natural colour. I walk up to her and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Tris, I'm new here and I was told I was in the mixed left wing but I wasn't told anything more than that." She introduces herself as Tory and tells me that I am in room 25267 and assures me that the rooms are randomly numbered and there aren't that many rooms here. She also tells me that my roommates will be Christina and Marlene.

I accept the room key and information pack she offers me then listen to her instructions and thank her for the map she hands me when she sees the confused look on my face. I make my way to my room and only managed to make one wrong turn but it was ok as I ended up finding a bathroom that was close to my room so there was that. I walked into the room and saw nobody there and I was a bit confused until I remembered it was a Friday and it was half way through the school day. I had planned out my travel so I would arrive at this time so that I would have today to explore and hopefully meet some new people and have Saturday and Sunday to settle in and prepare myself to begin school again. I took my stuff over to the part of the room that was bare, assuming that that was my space. I set down my suitcase and got out my phone. I sent a text to both my parents telling that I had safely arrived and would call them if I had a chance later. I got back replies telling me when they would be free and also saying that they were very proud of me for taking this massive step on my own.

I unpacked my things and found that I had packed my bedclothes and some of my favourite clothes that I had intended on wearing in my trunk which was not scheduled to arrive until tomorrow or even Sunday s I decided to go check out the shops that were on site, deciding that I could always call john if I needed him to take me to a shopping centre. I quickly flipped through my information pack and downloaded the school app onto my phone so that I would have a map and all the contact numbers of both students and work numbers of the teachers and nurses etc. I opened up the map to make sure it worked and then ventured out into the vast school building. I left the left mixed wing which seemed to be just rooms and a few recreational areas and headed out to the shopping centre type building which was called 'Flamerz'. A weird name but I decided not to question it now. I walked in and straight away found a home ware type shop. It was only the start of the year so most of the rooms hadn't really been properly decorated or furnished yet, mainly because roommates liked to consult each other so there were no clashes. I settled on buying some black and purple bed sheets and a matching bathroom set.

I went to a clothing shop next which was called 'Dare to Be' I walked inside and found that it was a girls clothing shop so I started to browse and ended up choosing a few outfits out, mostly black and red with a bit of purple and grey mixed in. I paid with the debit card my parents had supplied me with before I left and left the shop. My parents were putting ten thousand into the account every month even though id told them that that was way too much but they just said I deserved it, seeing's as I wouldn't be seeing them anymore and they said to 'think of it as compensation for having to be away from them all the time'. I didn't really care, but I supposed it wold open up a few doors and opportunities for my friends and I, provided I managed to make some that is.

I gathered my purchases and made my way to my room where I changed and put away my stuff. Just as I finished up putting my things away the door opened and two girls walked in. the bell must have rang while I was busy and I must not have noticed. The two girls introduced themselves as Christina and Marlene. "I'm Tris" I said "and I guess I'm your new roommate now." Christina ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "I can already feel that we are all gonna be best friends in no time and I looove your hair, it's so cute" she said, "thanks, its mostly my natural colour" I replied "but I'm gonna re-dye it again soon, as soon as I find a good place and get settled in". Christina and Marlene both had a little bit of homework to do so they did that while I did some hair sketches so I can show the hairdressers what I want when I finally find one.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN Hi guys I meant to put this on the last ch but I forgot so here it is. Thank you for reading and following and favouriting and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Please also remember that this IS my first story and also I am in school and doing my junior certificate this year so my updates may not be very frequent. I also have trouble with writing and finding the time to write because of school and life and stuff. The only reason I have this chapter ready so fast is that I'm sick so I actually have time to write for once. Anyway here's chapter 2_**

* * *

><p><em>Christina and Marlene both had a little bit of homework to do so they did that while I did some hair sketches so I can show the hairdressers what I want when I finally find one.<em>

When the girls are finished their work we make arrangements to go out to dinner with their friends that evening at one of the restaurants on site then we head to the communal kitchen in our wing for a quick snack. I grab a snickers bar and a bottle of coke, two things I've recently become addicted to and have all the time. At this point it's practically comfort food for me. Afterwards we decide to go get our nails done for tonight. While we have the signature DA flames painted onto our nails we take some time to get to know each other, discussing our likes and dislikes and we are just getting into the subject of family and home life when we realise that we need to go back to the room really fast if we want to be ready for dinner on time.

We quickly make our way back to the room, Christina leading the way, and the whole way there the girls give me a rundown of their friends.

"Shauna is really nice, enjoys fighting and has a shaved head, but don't let that scare you" Christina tells me, "She's really nice when you get to know her."

"Uriah is a bit of a goof, always joking but he can be really nice, and him and Marlene are going out and are one of the cutest couples in the school" she tells me.

"Will, who is my boyfriend, is quite quiet but he will warm up to you eventually". Christina fills me in on all their friends except the mysterious "Four".

"You'll meet Four later, but I don't really know how to describe him to you, I guess you'll understand later…." She trails off as we reach the room.

We go inside and Chris helps me to choose an outfit. She chooses a long sleeved black shirt with a flowy black sequined crop top and tight black skinny jeans and a purple belt to finish it all off. I picked out a pair of five inch heels I had brought with me, a strappy pair with alternating black and purple straps going up to the bottom of my jeans. I tied up my hair in a simple bun and stuck my black and purple chopsticks through it. I grabbed a pair of silver earrings and their matching necklace and bracelet. I slipped on a few rings and went to the bathroom to put on my makeup. I put on a tiny bit of foundation and did a black smoky eye with really back tight lining and lower water lining. I put on some bright red lipstick and go out into the room again. I grab a black clutch bag and throw in my normal stuff, a makeup repair kit, my phone, my purse, my favourite lip balm, a pack of gum and a pack of tissues.

When Christina and Marlene are ready, we grab our jackets, which all happen to be black leather ones, and head towards the restaurant for dinner. We me the others at the restaurant, a place called "Cooking With Flames", and I am introduced to Will, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna and lastly, Four.

Four is tall, with a spare upper lip and a full lower one. He has deep set dark blue eyes with long eyelashes that touch the skin under his eyes.

"He's kind of cute" I think to myself.

We all go to our reserved table and sit down. I end up sitting next to Four which I am secretly quite happy about. Four seems very deep in thought for a while but he eventually joins in with the conversation. We look at the menu and I end up ordering a large steak.

"You sure you'll be able to eat all that?" Four asks me "it's pretty big".

"I'll manage" I tell him.

We finish our meal and all decide that because it's a Friday we might as well go see a movie. We head to the cinema and end up arguing over what film to see but in the end we just go see frozen, even though it's a kid's movie and we've all seen it before. I end up sitting beside Four again, and I am beginning to think that this might be happening on purpose, seeing's as everyone else seems t be in a relationship. We ended up sharing large popcorn because we were both quite full from the dinner.

After the movie Zeke announces that we are all going back to his and Four's room for a game of truth or dare. He says that we should all get into our pyjamas and we can make it a sleepover. We all go to our rooms and get ready. Christina advises me on what to wear and once we have all our things gathered we head towards Zeke and Four's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm updating this again because I have this chapter done as I'm still sick. Even though I am sick, I still have a lot of things to do so it could be a while before I update but I'm trying all the time to write more. anyway, less boring stuff, here's the story.**

* * *

><p><em>After the movie Zeke announces that we are all going back to his and Four's room for a game of truth or dare. He says that we should all get into our pyjamas and we can make it a sleepover. We all go to our rooms and get ready. Christina advises me on what to wear and once we have all our things gathered we head towards Zeke and Four's room.<em>

Christina picked out a perfect night-time outfit for me. I am wearing a pyjama top with a little bunny on it paired with some really cute pyjama shorts and I have a long shirt on over for an extra layer. I wear my bunny slippers to match my pyjamas and throw my hair up into a high ponytail after removing my makeup with a wipe. I quickly pack a backpack with an outfit for tomorrow, my makeup kit, my hair stuff, and my bathroom bag which just has stuff like makeup remover and my toothbrush and hair bobbles in it. I throw in my phone charger and wallet alongside a pair of black high top converse and the book I am currently reading. When I'm done I check my social media on my phone and wait for the girls. Soon enough, the girls are ready and we all head off to Zekes room.

When we enter the boy's room everyone is in their pyjamas and they all seem to be in couples except for Four and I. I look around the room at everyone, Christina is with Will, Marlene is with Uriah, Shauna is with zeke and Lynn isn't here because she said she wasn't feeling well and ended up leaving straight after dinner which was a shame because I was kind of looking forward to getting to know her and she seemed really cool. We decide to watch a movie so everyone gathers around and sit on the beds and I go sit on the end of Fours bed because everyone else is coupled up. I see him looking at me with those deep blue eyes for a few seconds when I sit down, and I think I see the corner of his mouth lift up a little, but I can't be quite sure.

"All right guys what, movie are we going to watch?" Zeke asks. "We have 'Iron Man' or 'The Avengers'". The girls complain at the movie choices but I'm quite happy because they are actually two of my favourite movies right now. We end up watching 'The Avengers' which I'm fine with. All the girls cuddle up to the guys and I just sit on the end of Four's bed wrapped in a blanket but I'm so into the movie that I don't mind. I wake up a few hours later curled up at the end of Four's bed and realise I must have fallen asleep straight after the movie. I look around the room and see everyone sleeping, but I don't see Four anywhere.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opens and four walks out. That solves the mystery then. He was just going to the bathroom. He walks over and notices I'm awake.

"_Hey"_ He says.

"Hi. How are you?" I reply.

"_Fine. Can't sleep, you?"_

"Same, too much to think about."

"_Want to go for a walk?"_ He asks.

"Sure" I reply.

I get up and we leave the room. He leads me as we walk through the halls towards a hidden courtyard outside.

"_So, you're new here?"_ He asks me, a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, my parents are movie producers or something like that, I'm not really completely sure, and they don't really have time to look after me so we decided it would be best for everyone if I went away to a boarding school to avoid disappointment for me when they can't do the things I want them to and avoid extra stress for them trying to make time to be with me all the time. It's not the best but its working out really well for everyone so far." I reply.

Almost immediately I feel like I have said too much. It's a feeling I get all too often. I inherited my talkativeness from my dad, who can talk for hours given the chance, and I always feel really self-conscious because I talk so much, even though I'm rather shy most of the time. I hate the fact that I talk so much and especially about myself. With Four I feel different though, even though we only just met, I feel like I can relax around him and just be myself.

"_My Mum and I decided that it was best for me to come here" _he says.

I wonder to myself why they did that and where is his dad? I quickly dismiss the questions, thinking I would seem really nosy if I were to ask them. I also find myself wondering how he got the nickname Four and what his real name could be but I dismiss these thoughts and think that if he wanted me to know, he would tell me. We pass a clock and I see that it is two AM. I stifle a yawn but he notices.

"We should get back, you're tired." He says in that silky voice of his. I find myself thinking about his voice nearly the whole way back to the room and nearly don't notice when he says

"I'll take the beanbag and you can have my bed."

"I couldn't take your bed away from you, ill take the beanbag" I say.

"Really, I don't mind, you're the guest and I'm sure you'll repay the favour sometime anyway. I can see us becoming great friends."

"Thanks Four. I can see that happening too."

I walk over and get into the bed, barely noticing that it smells of him as I drift quickly into a dream about my new life here.


	4. Chapter 4 TEASER

**Hey guys I'm so SO so sorry I haven't been able to upload for like years but I just had a lot of stuff going on, and life stuff happening but I won't bore you with that. I have this written up since Christmas but I've only just got around to uploading it now. I probably wont have time to write for a while now because I'm doing my Junior Certificate this year and its only like 6 weeks to my mocks so I have to start studying but I'll try to write as much as possible whenever I can.**

* * *

><p>I wake up at around ten, slightly dazed and confused but I quickly realise where I am and slowly sit up in the bed, noticing Four,Christina and Uriah all standing over at the counter leaning in looking at something. I get up out of the bed and walk over to them, wondering what it is that they are looking at.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, my voice still heavy with sleep.

"Its a cookbook what does it look like?" Uriah answers jokingly.

"yeah I get that but why?" I ask.

"We are trying to figure out a simple dish or something we could make for breakfast but the problem is none of us can cook for shiz" Christina answers.

"Well I guess its lucky for you guys that I can cook." I say, smirking at them.

"You can cook?" Christina asks incredulously. "I thought your parents were movie producers?"

"They are, but apparently when I was little I bowed a talent for cooking and so they got me cooking lessons, and when I realized how much I actually loved cooking, I kind of just kept it up.I'm sorry, I'm rambling again…" I trailed off.

"No, that's actually, that's pretty cool. So what kind of things do you like to cook?" Four asks, a look of interest in his eyes. I get this weird feeling when he talks, with that silky, quiet, deep voice of his, almost like instead of speaking to all of us, he is speaking only to me. I sh and that thought out of my head and focus on the question.

"Well I mostly do sweet stuff cause I was thinking of being a pastry chef when I'm done with school and all, but I can do savory too. I know few breakfast dishes too, I could make us some French toast and coconut pancakes if you wanted?" I offer.

"Yes please that sounds awesome!" Christina and Uriah exclaim in unison.

"Okay I'll get started then." I say an go to the kitchenette part of the room to gather my ingredients and begin my prep.


End file.
